


Yours truly

by letlarrygo



Series: OTP drabbles [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Based on a song, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Other, honestly I have literally no tags for this work, there are non, this could be for any ship really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:12:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letlarrygo/pseuds/letlarrygo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally, just writing based on the Paradise Fears song, Yours Truly because its too sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours truly

**Author's Note:**

> This is really self indulgent, I was listening to the song Yours Truly and I started writing and its a letter based on the song and I don't really know what I've written because I didn't want to edit so. Also it doesn't mention anyone's names but I can't use Paradise Fears as a fandom, so it's now about malum because they are adorable. I do suggest you listen to the song while reading this because it does fit.

Dear my never,

This is my half-hearted goodbye,

The other half wants to still try,

Remembering words that you said,

 

Words are hard to write, they’re there, they haunt you pushing around your mind, calling you, calling to you, taunting you, hoping to get out of your head. But when you try to write them down they disappear, leaving you with a mess that you never could escape, a mess you don’t want to escape because they remind you, they remind you of memories, of people, people you never truly believed were real but in another way you always knew they were.

You didn’t believe that someone like that could be talking to you, but you believed that they were real, that they genuinely liked you, that you had a connection, I wish that I could see who is fake and who is real, I knew you were real and I was right, but more often than not it’s the ones that are real that break your heart, shatter it to pieces wishing that you knew who you were, why this happened to you.

But if there’s one thing I want more than anything in the world it’s that you become who you were always meant to be, not who the world wants you to be, not who you feel you have to be, not perfect because perfect doesn’t exist, everyone has flaws and under each one lies a tiny bit more perfection than an airbrushed body contains, I want you to be you.

I don’t want you to settle down for anything less than you, I don’t want you to settle for being anybody else, I want you to fight the chains, I want you to be free.

 

Signed Yours Truly


End file.
